<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll fall in love with him (just like I did with you) by DC_bookfanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801038">I'll fall in love with him (just like I did with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_bookfanatic/pseuds/DC_bookfanatic'>DC_bookfanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Baby Trilogy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Expecting Parents, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Married Life, Pregnancy, Team Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_bookfanatic/pseuds/DC_bookfanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A highly anticipated delivery draws closer and the members of Intelligence are preparing in different ways. Excitement is brewing, debates are happening and there is one very important question that refuses to get an answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Baby Trilogy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll fall in love with him (just like I did with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all!</p>
<p>I'm back for the second installment to 'The baby trilogy'. It can be read alone but you might enjoy going back to see how it all started! I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!</p>
<p>*title comes from 'Like I Did With You' by Us The Duo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude, you are the best,” Adam declared, jogging down the steps to greet Will who was standing at the front desk of the 21<sup>st</sup> with two pizza boxes.</p>
<p>Kevin was right on Adam’s heels, giving Will a friendly slap to the back as he took in the smell of hot, fresh pizza from Bartoli’s, “Don’t tell Jay this, but you are definitely my favorite Halstead brother.”</p>
<p>Will grinned, arching an eyebrow, “Halstead brother?” Kevin shrugged playfully, “Yeah. My favorite <em>Halstead, </em>is Hailey.”</p>
<p>The red-haired doctor grinned even wider, “Well, don’t tell Jay this either but Hailey’s my favorite Halstead too. Besides myself of course.”</p>
<p>Adam cleared his throat, “Speaking of Hailey,” He held up the clipboards he had in his hand, “We’re gonna start the baby pool today and I think it’s gonna be a great success.”</p>
<p>“So, we’ve got different categories,” Kevin chimed in, leaning on 21<sup>st</sup>’s front desk, “Weight, height and date of birth being the main ones, but I think we’re gonna run some side bets on eye color and stuff like that.”</p>
<p>“And we talked Trudy into letting us keep a money jar and a clipboard under the desk so people across the department can just come here and place their predictions,” Adam smiled brightly, catching Trudy’s unimpressed expression from where she was typing at the computer.</p>
<p>“Hermann’s also offered to take predictions at Molly’s so it will be easier for people from the hospital and the fire department to weigh in if they want.”</p>
<p>Will looked over the clipboard Adam was showing him, the pizza forgotten on the counter, “I’ve talked it up so much at the hospital that I think by now people feel the need to be competitive. Everyone wants to be right; the money is just a bonus at this point.”</p>
<p>“Same here,” Kevin nodded, “It’s been the talk of the department ever since we announced we were going to do this a week ago.”</p>
<p>“Someone’s going to be a very rich man after all this is over with,” Adam clapped his hands together, rubbing them eagerly, “And I’ll be damned if it’s not me.”</p>
<p>Will frowned, holding his hand up, “Woah, hold on there. It’s <em>my </em>nephew <em>and </em>I’m a doctor.”</p>
<p>“What’s that got to do with anything?” Adam challenged; his eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>“I used to be called the baby whisperer back in the day, you know,” Kevin interjected, looking smug, “I predicted when both my baby brother and baby sister was gonna be born. Besides, I got Hailey’s back, so I’ll know when she goes into labor and guess the time from there.”</p>
<p>Will and Adam both opened their mouths to protest when Trudy butted in with that no-nonsense tone, “And what if Hailey wants in? She’ll for sure win.”</p>
<p>That made them stop. Adam tilted his head in thought, “Well, she can bet on the weight and height and eye color and stuff like that but not the actual day. Or Jay for that matter. She’ll probably tell Jay.”</p>
<p>“You do know that they give an estimated weight and height at each OB appointment, right?” Will added.</p>
<p>“Wait, seriously?” Kevin and Adam looked at him skeptically.</p>
<p>He nodded, “Yeah, I mean it’s not going to be perfect but, you know.”</p>
<p>“Wait a second, so you’re telling me Hailey knows the weight and height of this baby already?” Kevin blinked.</p>
<p>“Well, kind of but she’s still only thirty-three weeks so it’s not gonna be birth weight but that’s why the ounces and half inches matter when people make their predictions,” Will pointed out in his ‘doctor’ voice.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Adam went back to his chart, “I think we need to exclude Hailey from this pool. We can’t let her win everything; that wouldn’t be any fun. And we should probably make some rules like no consulting with the mother before making your predictions.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Will jumped in, “And only one prediction per person.”</p>
<p>Kevin and Will bent over to watch Adam hunch over the clipboard, scribbling out the new rules as they made suggestions here and there when they heard a stern voice coming from the stairs.</p>
<p>They all popped their heads up.</p>
<p>“Will,” Hailey scolded in irritation as she came down the stairs, making a beeline towards the pizza boxes sitting on the counter, “Where have you been? I’m starving.”</p>
<p>She wedged herself in between the three boys as much as her 32-week baby bump would allow, reaching for the pizza boxes that sat on Trudy’s desk. Will stumbled slightly back as Hailey quite literally elbowed him in the chest whilst opening one of the pizza boxes.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh,” Hailey practically moaned as she bit into a slice of veggie pizza, her eyes fluttering closed; The hand not holding the pizza touching her belly, “This is literally heaven on earth.”</p>
<p>Popping an eye open, she regarded the eerily silent boys. They knew by now that it was better to just not say anything when Hailey was hungry. Or tired. Or in a mood because she tended to snap at them for no good reason. Not that they would ever tell her that.</p>
<p>“So,” Hailey arched an eyebrow, swallowing a bite of pizza before taking another, “What was so important that made me have to come all the way down here to get food?”</p>
<p>Will smiled sheepishly, holding up the clipboard, “Baby pool?”</p>
<p>“Oh, that,” Hailey rolled her eyes, “Why is it when a woman is pregnant the men come up with a way to make a profit? Why don’t you guys divert some of the energy you’ve been putting in to plan this little pool of yours into oh, I don’t know, building the crib or something that’s actually productive.”</p>
<p>Adam smirked, “That’s what Jay’s for. We’re the awesome uncles that run successful baby pools and show up when the work is all done, and the play begins.”</p>
<p>Trudy snorted from behind her computer while Hailey pulled an annoyed look even though she knew what Adam said wasn’t true. All three of them had already been over at the house to help Jay assemble furniture as well as help him complete a few projects around the house that Hailey had wanted done before the baby’s arrival.</p>
<p>In fact, the nursery was almost complete. There were a few more ‘heavy-lifting’ jobs to be done so next Saturday all of Intelligence was coming over to help and once the boys did what they needed to do, Hailey was planning on putting Kim to work with the decorating.</p>
<p>She was about to say something smart-alecky in response to Adam’s tease when Jay bounded through the front doors of the 21<sup>st</sup>, Kim close behind. Jay had taken her on a fact-finding mission, knocking on doors, trying to find a witness to their newest double homicide case that had recently gone cold.</p>
<p>“Any luck?” Hailey inquired, smiling as her husband approached her to drop a kiss on her cheek while Kim shot quick ‘heys’ to everyone, joining in on leaning around one side of the front desk.</p>
<p>Jay shook his head, “Nothing solid but I’m meeting with a CI who might have something in a couple of hours.”</p>
<p>He then turned a curious eye to his brother, giving him a quick hug, “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Crowding my desk,” Trudy grumbled under her breath at the same time as Will said, “Food delivery,” nodding to the boxes of pizza on the counter. The top one still open from where Hailey had already snagged and consumed a piece.</p>
<p>Kim plucked the clipboard out of where it had been passed to Adam. She rolled her eyes as Hailey gave Will a look and Trudy snorted because they all knew that Will wasn’t just there for a ‘food delivery’.</p>
<p>Kim waved the clipboard, “Is that code for ‘obsessing over your baby pool plans’?”</p>
<p>“Haha, very funny,” Adam groused as Kevin’s expression shifted into an offended one and Will looked indignant.</p>
<p>“Let’s see, what do we have here,” Kim mused as she looked over the clipboard which up until that point had been a closely guarded secret, “Weight, length, eye color, date of birth, time,” She nodded, “All good options but is anyone actually going to get all of these correct?”</p>
<p>“Probably not all of them,” Kevin agreed, “So that’s why we’re going to divide the money into categories too.”</p>
<p>Hailey was leaning into Kim so she could also look at the clipboard, “I could guess some of these right now.”</p>
<p>Adam glanced between Jay and Hailey, “Sorry, but you guys can’t enter in the things you already know. It isn’t fair to the rest of us.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Jay frowned, “What you mean? It’s our baby. We’re going to be the ones paying for it so why can’t we make a little money off of him?”</p>
<p>Hailey sent him a scathing look, slapping him on the chest, “Jay Halstead! That’s a terrible thing to say about your son!”</p>
<p>Knowing how pregnancy hormones could get out of hand quickly, Will decided to save his brother by plucking the clipboard out of Kim’s hands and looking it over, “While we have a solid start on categories here, I think what we all <em>really</em> want to know is the baby’s name.”</p>
<p>He gave the expecting couple an expectant look, “The real question here is, is it baby ‘J’ like the letter or baby Jay as in J-A-Y?”</p>
<p>Jay and Hailey shared a look, one part amused and the other exasperated. Everyone had been bugging them about the name ever since they began calling the baby, ‘baby J’ a few weeks back after they’d settled on a name.</p>
<p>They had come to the agreement that they would keep the name a surprise until the baby was born but Hailey had proposed giving their overeager friends a hint as well as a nickname they could use when referring to the child other than ‘baby Halstead’.</p>
<p>It had come with unexpected consequences. While they knew they would be teasing their friends with this hint, they weren’t quite expecting the demands for the specifications such as: was ‘J’ the middle initial? Or was it the first initial? Or was it even an initial? Were they naming the baby Jay?</p>
<p>The last two questions had been asked the most and every single time they were answered with a smirk from the tight-lipped parents.</p>
<p>They were given much the same response at Will’s attempt at the question. Hailey smoothed a hand over her bump, smirking impishly at her brother-in-law and her team, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”</p>
<p>“Hailey,” Kim groaned good-naturedly, “We all know that no one has that kind of patience around here. I’m starting to think you <em>like</em> holding this information over our heads.”</p>
<p>Hailey rolled her eyes and Jay chuckled, “You’ll be the first ones to know once the baby’s born but until then you guys are just gonna have to deal with it.”</p>
<p>Will shot his brother an unimpressed look while the others groused about having to wait.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that night, Hailey climbed into bed with practiced ease as she worked to settle comfortably among all the pillows she had slowly collected over the months as her bump grew with their baby.</p>
<p>She huffed in annoyance as she finally found a place that didn’t make her back ache or her chest burn. Her insomnia was at an all-time high and while she tried very hard not to take out the lack of sleep and all-around uncomfortableness she was in, she knew Jay was more than ready for her to not be pregnant anymore and she was right there with him.</p>
<p>While she was pleasantly surprised by the discovery that she actually enjoyed being pregnant, she was at the stage where simple things such as bending over and breathing were getting to be near-impossible tasks so she was pretty done with it and was counting down the days to when she could meet her baby boy face-to-face.</p>
<p>“Only seven more weeks to go,” She grunted out, punching a pillow in place as Jay padded back into their room from the bathroom only in boxer briefs.</p>
<p>Chuckling around a yawn, he unfastened his watch to place on his nightstand before flipping the lamp off and climbing into bed right beside her, used to having to deal with the extra pillows.</p>
<p>Just as she had a few minutes ago, Jay shifted to his normal position but in a much more graceful manner than she had.</p>
<p>His head rested mostly on her side, sharing the same long pillow where Hailey’s head was pillowed as his body wrapped around her rather large bump in a protective move the pillows could never provide.</p>
<p>His hand landed comfortably on the roundest part of her belly, his thumb stroking the skin under one of his old shirts with the innate familiarity that came from doing the same action for months and months; ever since it was found out that there was a baby quietly growing, building hopes and dreams for a future that he’d never quite dared for himself until it happened.</p>
<p>There was strong kick, Hailey’s belly rumbling under his palm and no matter how many times he was granted the privilege of feeling the baby move, he would never cease to be amazed by the feeling of it.</p>
<p>Because there was a real baby in there. A baby that he helped create. Proof that his son was actually in there.</p>
<p>“Feels like this little one is also counting down the weeks,” Jay murmured teasingly, watching the baby’s movements for a second before he looked up at Hailey.</p>
<p>Hailey gave a short, disgruntled hum, “I sure hope so. You’d think he’s probably getting a little cramped in there,” She shifted slightly, a hand going to her back for a brief second as she readjusted her weight, “I’m certainly feeling it.”</p>
<p>Stilling, she gave him a suddenly scathing look, “God, he better not be as stubborn as you and decide to stay nice and cozy in there all the way up to my due date.”</p>
<p>Jay frowned, “What do you mean as stubborn as me? You’re pretty stubborn too, you know.”</p>
<p>At Hailey’s scathing glare, Jay mentally kicked himself. He should know better by now than to incite her pregnancy-induced hormonal anger. Before she could open her mouth to protest, he gave her a swift kiss on the lips, “But regardless, I’m sure he’ll be too eager to meet his gorgeous mother to wait any longer than he has too.”</p>
<p>She was still glaring at him but less intense than before. She pursed her lips, “Yes, well, as soon as I hit thirty-eight weeks, I’m doing everything in my power to induce labor.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Jay raised a teasing eyebrow, “You think we ought to tell Will, Kev and Adam that so they have better odds at winning the poll their running?”</p>
<p>“That dumb poll,” Hailey rolled her eyes in amusement, “It’s all I’ve heard about for the past week,” She side-eying Jay with curiosity, “Are you going to enter?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, “Maybe, but evidently I can’t put money on when I think he’s going to born or his height or his weight so there’s not much left.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Hailey started out with an overly innocent expression on her face, “There’s always the bet on whether his name <em>starts</em> with a J or his name <em>is</em> Jay.”</p>
<p>Her expression morphed into an impish smile as she looked at Jay, his own amused smile tugging at his lips. He chuckled, shaking his head at the thought of all the debate that they had unintentionally stirred up amongst their friends over their baby’s name.</p>
<p>His smile faded some, his expression turning more serious, but the happiness was still on his face. His thumb was moving over Hailey’s bump in large, soothing strokes as he glanced down at the place their child rested with a tender expression before once more meeting Hailey’s gaze, “So, you’re for sure settled on the name then?”</p>
<p>Hailey knitted her brows, looking both perplexed and exasperated, “What do you mean ‘am I for sure settled on the name’? We decided weeks ago.”</p>
<p>“Well,” He shrugged a little bashfully, “Just making sure you haven’t changed your mind.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes in fond amusement, “I haven’t changed my mind. Our son has a wonderful name, fit for a future detective of the CPD and I absolutely love it.”</p>
<p>At that, Jay grinned, giving Hailey another kiss, “Me too.”</p>
<p>She snuggled further into Jay’s broad chest, interlocking her fingers with his hand over her belly and sighing with contentment at the movements she felt within her.</p>
<p>In only a few short weeks, she would be holding her baby in her arms and watching those little legs kick enthusiastically on the outside instead of into her ribs, but she wouldn’t change the discomfort for anything in the world.</p>
<p>She and Jay had a baby on the way. A tiny little life thriving inside her, soon to join them to be nurtured and loved and protected by them for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>And she couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think?! </p>
<p>Jay and Hailey are having a boy! I'm working on the last installment to this trilogy and I am hoping it won't be too long until I can get it up! I did want to mention that the lyrics I used for a title actually go 'I'll fall in love with her just like I did with you' but seeing as how I wanted Jay and Hailey to have a boy, I tweaked the lyrics a bit. </p>
<p>I have the perfect name picked out which will be revealed in the last installment but what are your thoughts on the name? Do you think it's baby J-A-Y as in his father, Jay or baby 'J' as in an initial? I would love to hear your thoughts so drop a comment and leave some kudos!</p>
<p>Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>